It's gonna rain
by Dark Goddess
Summary: One night Yamato finds Daisuke. shounen ai


Hi, I'm new here

Warnings and Disclaimers: Digimon Adventures does not, in anyway, belong to me. It has been borrowed without permission to write this non-profit Fan Fiction. I, in no way, claim any rights towards the series, and would appreciate it, if I wasn't sued. What money do you except to get from a girl who needs financial aid to pay for college? Also this story includes shounen ai (no matter how small the hints are) which for all who don't know, means boy love. Yes, you heard me. Guys liking guys. Don't like? Don't read. Your homophobic rants, and the threats on my life, do not phase me in the least. 

Note: My first attempt at a Yamasuke. Please be kind. 

It's gonna rain 

Yamato smiled softly as he walked down the street. It was a normal Saturday night, but something about it brought a certain peace to him. He stopped and closed his eyes, raising his arms and stretching them.

Everything had gone right for Yamato. A perfect practice, the new instruments had arrived, he had found the prefect outfit for the next concert. And the best thing was that Jun had finally stopped bothering him. He suppressed the urge to do a little celebration dance. 

A small sigh of relief escaped his rosy lips. He could still remember the surprised he felt, when Jun had gone to his apartment, she had apologized for pestering him for so long. She had, even, asked if they could be friends!

It had been fine with Yamato. Jun was, actually, a very interesting person and he was able to realize that now that she wasn't trying to get in to his pants. 

All and all, his day had gone well. As well as could be expected. Of course, he still had problems, but he didn't want to think about them at the moment. Turning the corner, he decided to take the long way home by going through the park. 

Yamato liked the park, it reminded him of the Digital World. Peaceful, beautiful, calming but, still dangerous. Though, what was life without a little danger? Not that Yamato was one to 'laugh in the face of danger' and all that other rubbish Taichi liked to go on about. He was somewhere in the middle. He liked to think things through. He was prudent. 

He smirked as he came closer to a small, arch shaped bridge. It was made of metal and painted white. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, his mind wandering back to when he first crossed that bridge with his father. He began to cross it. 

Then he stopped, surprised at the sight before him. 

Motomiya Daisuke, sitting on the bridge's floor. His hands were gripping the railing tightly, his knees hanging off the edge, the tip of his blue sneakers grazing the water. His forehead was laying on the bars of the railing, as well. He didn't seem to notice Yamato's presence. 

Yamato bit his lips, an old habit, wondering if he should announces his presence. Daisuke seemed so immersed in thought, that Yamato felt that it would be rude to disturb the boy. But, he was curious on why the redhead was out so late. 

Daisuke sighed pressing his head further against the railing. Yamato could now see that the boy's eyes were closed tightly. He could tell there was something wrong with younger Motomiya, his body language screamed out pain and suffering. And for some reason, Yamato felt like helping. A second later, blaming it on the crest of friendship. 

"Hi." Yamato said walking closer to the boy. 

Daisuke jumped in surprised, then opened his eyes. He looked at Yamato, but never turned his head, just shifted his eyes. His posture returning to the way it was before. 

"Ishida-kun." That was it. That was Daisuke acknowledgment? Greeting? It was left to Yamato for interpretation. Though that wasn't what Yamato was paying attention to. What he noticed, was the way Daisuke had said his name. Monotonous, dry, flat…lifeless. 

Lifeless was not a word that should have been associated with Daisuke. Something was clearly wrong and Yamato, himself, was curious on what. And to his amazement, a little angry too. 

"Yamato." He said sitting down next to the redhead. "You can call me, Yamato. We're friends, remember?" 

"Aaa." Again his tone was lifeless, but this time there was a hint of mockery. Maybe even, sarcasm. 

Yamato was at a loss for words; he was never one for helping others. He didn't know how to broach the subject, he wasn't even aware of the edict. He even wondered if he had the right posture. But knew he had to try. 

"So, what are you doing here so late?" Lame was a word that came to Yamato's mind the minute he said that. 

Daisuke sighed. "Look Yamato, I'm really flattered that you've taken sometime out of your busy, J-rocker schedule to hang out with the a commoner like me. But I'm not really in the mood right now. So, could you get in you fancy car, or motorcycle or whatever, and just go drive into the sunset or whatever?" 

Yamato winced at the coldness in the boy's voice. But found it more appealing then the lifeless, monotone of before. He bit his lips, racking a hand through his hair, while trying to understand why Daisuke would be so upset. 

The redhead could be rude and hot-tempered but never towards some that didn't deserve it.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Yamato asked, deciding on the direct approach. 

"No." Daisuke said, then turned and smiled a mirthless smile. "But that's normal, so I guess I am fine." 

Yamato frowned at this, confused by the boy's words. But before he could say anything, Daisuke spoke. 

"Gomen." He looked away. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Ran out of Prozac, y'know. " He smirked a little, his head once more resting on the railing. 

"What happened?" It was the only thing Yamato could say. He cursed the fact that he wasn't like Hikari. Calmer, caring, more in tune with what the other had to say. She'd know what to say to Daisuke. 

"Nothing's wrong, Yamato." Daisuke replied. "Everything is at it should be." 

Again he was confused and at a loss for words. Though it seemed that he wouldn't need to, Daisuke was on an emotional roller coaster of some kind. 

The redhead turned to him, his eyes capturing Yamato's effortlessly, making the blond cringe at the all the pain in those chocolate eyes. 

"Answer me a question." He asked. Yamato nodded. "Honestly now, no lies." 

"I promise." 

Daisuke was silent for a moment. He seemed to be processing what Yamato had just said. He also seemed to be deciding on something. 

"Am I unattractive?" Daisuke asked, his tone dead serious. Yamato's eyes widened with surprised. He had not been expecting that question. 

"Daisuke—"

"Answer the question, Yamato." Daisuke looked down for a moment—again deciding something. "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable—you being straight and all—but I really need to know." 

His brown eyes were once more locked with Yamato's blue. And they were pleading with him. Pleading for an answer, for honesty—no matter how painful—and for help. 

"No." 

A snort. 

"I'm not lying. You're nice to look. Very cute and even exotic." 

"Exotic?" 

"How many Japanese people have you seen with red hair and tanned skin?" 

"How many Japanese people you seen with blond hair and blue eyes." 

Yamato grinned. "Good point. But I'm not lying. You're handsome, cute. And, right now with the moonlight reflecting off your face, you're stunning." 

To say that Yamato was a bit surprised by his last statement, was an understatement. But, he couldn't worry about that at the moment. Right now, Daisuke was important. 

Daisuke seemed to have, once more, enter a deep thought. His head resting on the bars, but this time, his body was facing Yamato. 

After a few moments, Yamato felt that he should ask something. 

"Why do you ask?" But he never received an answer, for Daisuke seemed to be lost in thought. 

"Ken called me that once." Another mirthless smile. "'Daisuke, your are stunning'. Then he broke up with me. Apparently, I'm not that stunning." Sarcasm dripping from his voice like faucet. No, it wasn't sarcasm, it was only made to seem that way. It was bitterness, there was bitterness in that statement. 

Now, Yamato understood. His memory of conversation with Takeru returned. The younger blond had mentioned that Ken had left Daisuke for Miyako. He didn't know all the details, but from what Takeru had said, Daisuke had taken it well. Giving them both his blessing and, even giving Miyako a hug. He appeared to have taken it well.

Appeared.

"Not as much as Miyako, anyway." He continued as if Yamato wasn't even there. "I heard him call her that, too. Though for her he added 'most'." Another snort. "I never believed him when he said it, but, at least, I thought he was being honest. That even though, it wasn't true, he still saw me as such. That to him, I was 'stunning'.

"But I'm no Miyako, huh? Not as smart as her, pretty as her. Who needs tan skinned, red heads, when you can have purple haired nerds, huh?" 

Daisuke turned his face away from Yamato. "I'm a fool. Letting this get to me and blubbering like a girl." 

There was a long silence between the two boys. Awkward for Yamato, while Daisuke was too busy, wallowing in self-pity to notice.

Yamato, once more, bit his lip wishing that it had been Hikari that found him. Or that Daisuke's problem didn't involve a broken heart. He wasn't sure what the protocol was for this sort of situation but decided that if he didn't try something, nothing would be accomplished. 

And for some reason, he yearned to see Daisuke smile, a smile full of mirth. That carefree, beautiful smile that made his eyes twinkle. 

"It's good to air it out, Daisuke." Yamato said, raising his arm, to put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. But then deciding not to. "And your not being a fool. Ken hurt you, you have every right to be upset and angry."

This time Yamato was able to place his hand on Daisuke's shoulder and was happy when the redhead didn't pull away. His hand pressed firmly against the boy's shoulder. Yamato wonder if that gesture was as reassuring as he hoped it would be. 

Daisuke turned his head and looked at Yamato, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Like you'd know." Daisuke snapped shrugging off Yamato's hand. "You're perfect, everyone wants you." 

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "Daisuke, don't give me this crap. I understand that your angry, but I will not be your punching bag." 

"Then what will be, Yamato?" Daisuke all but yelled. "Ken? Miyako? Ha! No way am I going to be the asshole ex that won't let go. I'll play the honorable one. I'm better then that!" 

There was a moment of silence. Then Daisuke, once more, turned his face away. 

"Aren't I?" His voice was small, barely audible. Full of so much pain and sorrow. It broke Yamato's heart.

And it also angered him. But the heartbreak was so much more dominant. The sight of Daisuke so sad, almost broken, hurt Yamato so much. And the fact that Ken's unfaithfulness took away that carefree grin angered him. 

Yamato sighed, forcing all those thoughts and feelings away. Concentrating only on Daisuke. He was important; making that beautiful smile return was his purgative. A part of him was a little frightened, and thoroughly confused, because of it, too.

"Daisuke…" Yamato sighed. There was no response form the redhead, but he could see the boy shudder every once in a while. Yamato moved closer to Daisuke, wrapping his arms around the redhead. There was a brief struggle before Daisuke went limp in Yamato's arms. 

"Yamato…"

"Shh." He was rubbing Daisuke's back gently, trying to make the boy as comfortable as possible in his arms. "Let it out."

Daisuke whimpered softly, his head resting on Yamato's chest. He felt pain, such immense pain. He wanted to stop, he wanted to push Yamato away and stand, smiling cheekily, like he always did. He felt so many things, he felt dirty. He didn't know why. 

He took a deep shaky breath noticing that the air seemed stale and dry. Why did he care? He didn't know. He just did. 

"I'm such a fool." Daisuke whispered, his voice cracking. He was crying, Yamato knew it. He could feel the boy's shudders in his arms, hear it in his voice when he spoke, and could feel it as his shirt became drenched with tears. Everything was silent for sometime. Daisuke barely made a sound as he cried. 

"A fool for believing that…that…" 

The sentence never finished. Daisuke's face burying deeper into Yamato's chest, wanting to escape it all, and feeling as he had found that escape. Yamato tightened his arms around Daisuke, wanting so badly to protect him, take away the pain. Bring back the twinkle of joy to his chocolate, brown eyes. 

Yamato listened, silently, to Daisuke's words. There was so much pain in the other's voice, that Yamato was sure that if he weren't a stronger person, he would be crying as well. 

The younger boy's words stun, even if they weren't directed at Yamato. They were venomous and lashed out at Ken, Miyako, and, mostly, at himself. Constantly calling himself a fool for believing in blue haired boy. 

Yamato said nothing, he neither argued nor agreed, knowing that Daisuke didn't mean any of what he said. So, Yamato listened quietly as Daisuke cried, insulting himself for believing that Ken would ever really care for him.

He was mostly angry with himself. And he would apologize profusely to Yamato for disturbing him, showing his weakness in front of Yamato. 

Yamato still would say nothing, holding Daisuke closer and rubbing his back soothingly. He sat there savoring the feeling of Daisuke's warm body so close to his. It was a wonderful feeling. To be able to hold someone so protectively—that wasn't his brother. To feel the other's warmth, knowing that his presence was needed and wanted, even if Daisuke tried to deny it. 

Time pasted, maybe fifteen minutes, maybe more, but they stayed in that position. Daisuke pouring out the ache in his soul, while Yamato listened quietly, saying nothing but tightening his hold on the boy and rubbing his back soothingly. 

The cool air brushed through their hair. Daisuke's breathe gently caressing Yamato's neck. The blond smiled, closing his eyes. Daisuke had fallen asleep, after some time, and Yamato didn't want to wake him. He needed his rest and, anyway, Yamato didn't want to break the warm embrace. He had come to like the feeling of Daisuke in his arms. Though he did wish that the circumstances that had brought this about had been different. 

He did shift, careful not to wake the redhead, until his back was against the bars. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but he'd mange. Being trapped in the Digital World, when eleven, gave a person a surprising amount of endurance. 

After making himself relatively comfortable, he shifted Daisuke so that the boy was completely in his lap. His head resting on Yamato's shoulder while long, elegant finger's played with red hair. His other arms wrapped loosely around Daisuke's waist, his fingers rubbing the small of his back. The boy mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer to Yamato, his arms wrapping around the blond's waist as if to keep him in place. 

The smile on Yamato's face widened as he looked down at the sleeping boy. His features were so calm and peaceful, no sign of the earlier angst that had been plaguing the boy. Just peace, as if the world had never wronged him. 

"And not to mention he's adorable when asleep." Yamato smirked at his comment and, though, he didn't understand the implication of his words—if any—he was completely comfortable with that comment. Daisuke was simply adorable when asleep, and awake, for that matter. 

And with that Yamato, too, let his eyelids drop and be taken into the world of dreams. 

Daisuke awoke to strange warmth, he smiled a little, and snuggled deeper into the warmth, sighing contentedly, enjoying the protected feeling. He didn't want to move and break the protective, warm bubble he was in. He tried to go back to sleep, concentrating on the warmth, the feeling of the wind through his hair, the constant beating of the heart, the smell of jasmine. 

Wait. Hold up.

Heart beat? 

Daisuke frowned trying to understand why he heard a heart beat. Then the events of the night before began to replay in his mind. Along, with the feelings that had been surging through him.

The betrayal because of one of his closest friends taking his lover. The heartache over the loss of that lover. The loneliness, the feeling of worthlessness for being so carelessly dumped for another. The uncontrollable rage and bitterness he felt. The urge to lash out at something but not being able to. The need to weep but pride not letting him. 

He remembered leaving his home, trying to escape his parents and his sister, Jun, whom had been smothering him. Though, he knew she meant well, but the constant hugs and ice cream pig outs had been starting to grate on his nerves. Not to mention the constant threats to Ken's life she continued to spew out. What honestly frightened him was that she might do it. 

That was why he had gone to the park, to the bridge. To escape everything in hopes of sorting out his feelings. Of finally finding peace. 

Instead…

Yamato found him. 

It had surprised him greatly when the blond had first appeared. But soon, Daisuke had realized that the boy would leave him and he once more fell into his despair, calmly waiting for Yamato to leave. Though the blond did not leave, he stayed and helped him.

Daisuke did not understand why Yamato had decided to stay and was pretty sure it was on a whim. They had never seen eye to eye on many things. Not to mention, Daisuke always thought that Yamato hated him for picking fights with Takeru. 

So, it had been surprising when Yamato had helped him. Listened to him, let him vent held him as he cried. Daisuke was very grateful, because of Yamato, Daisuke felt better, not wonderful, the pain of the betrayal was still lingering, but much of the pain had seemed to dissipate. 

And here he was, sitting in Yamato's lap, the blond's arms wrapped around his body. Daisuke felt a little embarrassed about the night before and because of sitting in the boy's lap. He blushed a little because of the latter. 

He sighed and began to remove himself from the warm embrace. Yamato grumbled something in his sleep but, luckily, didn't tighten his grip, loosening it instead. Daisuke moved the boy's arms and stood, sighing happily as all his knuckles popped, his upper body slumping in happiness. 

He turned at the sound of a soft groan, and found Yamato's blue eyes staring up at him. The blond smiled, whispering a good morning as one hand went to rub his stiff neck. 

Daisuke smiled back at him, beginning to fidget a little because of the awkwardness of the situation. There was a long silence which consisted of mostly stretching and both of them looking at anything but the other. 

"How are you feeling?" Yamato asked, tried of the silence. He leaned against the railing, blue eyes resting on Daisuke. 

Daisuke sighed. He looked at Yamato, a sheepish smile appearing on his face. One hand moved to the back of his head, scratching it lightly as a nervous laugh escaped his lips. 

"Better." He smiled, then looked away, feeling awkward and silly. "Thanks for…y'know, listening, and all." 

Yamato smiled back when Daisuke eyes met his again. "I'm glad." 

They smiled at each other for a few seconds. Then turned away from each other and sighed. Again, there was an awkward silence. This one seeming to stretch on forever. 

"Kami-sama, this is weird!" Daisuke exclaimed. Yamato nodded standing up and stretching again. 

"Yeah, it is." Daisuke smiled at him, shaking his head a little in a sign of exasperation. 

Yamato looked at Daisuke for a long moment, making the redhead fidget a little at the scrutiny. Then shoving his hands in his pockets, he shoved off the railing. He looked at Daisuke for one moment more, before turning and leaving. 

"C'mon." he said as he continued to walk. 

"Where?" Daisuke asked, though he followed. 

"My place." Yamato answered not once looking back at the red head. "It's closer."

Daisuke nodded absently, though he was still confused. "Why?" 

Yamato turned his head, looking back at him for a second, before, once more, turning his attention to what was a head. 

"It's gonna rain." 

Owari 


End file.
